1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an evaporator, a Rankine cycle apparatus, and a combined heat and power system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known by those skilled in the art, a Rankine cycle is a theoretical cycle with a steam turbine. Research and development on the Rankine cycle have been conducted for a long time. On the other hand, as described in US Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0213854 (hereinafter referred to as a Patent Literature 1), research and development have been also carried out for a combined heat and power system which employs the Rankine cycle. The combined heat and power system (hereinafter referred to a CHP system) is a system which simultaneously provides plural forms of energy, such as heat and power, generated from one or plural resources. In recent years, attention has been focused on not only large-scale CHP systems but also CHP systems which are installed in relatively small facilities such as hospitals, schools, and libraries and, moreover, focused on household CHP systems (so called micro CHP systems).